Happiness Within
by SilverSapphire34523
Summary: Jellal Fernandes and his brothers Siegraim and Mystogan are part of Team Redemption made of the most popular and good looking people in Crime Sorciere High School, but only a certain amount of people know that they are suffering. Regret, sadness you can use these two words to describe them will they find they happiness within their minds or will they remain broken.
1. The Invitation

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

**A/N Hey guys this is my first fan-fiction, so please feel free to review.**

**Important: Just saying in this fanfic there is magic.**

**Now Jellal can you please say the disclaimer.**

**Jellal: Sure thing Boss here goes, Silver-chan does not own fairy tail, it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

It was a sunny, beautiful day at Crime Sorciere High-school. The school's most popular students strolled through the halls, slowly making their way to their classes. All the girls that saw the small group of six squealed as they whispered their favourite to their friends. The boys in the hallway had all their eyes on the two girls, practically drooling as they watched them swish their hair. A handsome bluenett with a maroon coloured tattoo on the right side of his face was at the front of the small group with his two brothers talking to a girl with pink hair. Another girl with long black hair followed behind was guy with spiky silver hair.

"Jellal!" the Principal shouted. The bluenett turned around and answered,

"Yes, Principal Hades? How can I be of your service today?"

"Bring Ultear, Meredy, Lyon and your brothers to my office at six o'clock tonight. We need to talk about something _important."_

Principal Hades ignored the tinge of arrogance in the boy's voice when he answered him and continued down the hall. "Kids these days," he muttered to himself. At the same time Jellal was thinking,_ why does Principal Hades want us at school at six in the afternoon?_ Suddenly a hand was in his face, waving around with a cheeky, childish voice saying, "Earth to Jellal! Hello?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Meredy and Ultear were thinking about the tragedy last time the Fernandes triplets were in the same room.

The fight had started when Jellal had started arguing with Siegrain about what to have for dinner. Siegrain had gotten angry and had tried to punch Jellal in the face, but his fist had somehow ended up on Mystogan's cheek. Then a full magic battle started, with even Mystogan, the calmest of the three, furious. In the end it took Ultear, Meredy and little Wendy - the triplets little sister - to stop the fight but even then the room had been destroyed.  
Meredy noticed that Jellal was in a daze so she did what any normal person would do; she waved her hand in front of his face and said, holding back her laughter, " Earth to Jellal!" successfully snapping him out of his day dream.  
Being the leader of Team Redemption, it was his job to tell everyone about the meeting at Principal's office. But since everyone had been standing around him when Principal Hades had come, he didn't have to do anything.

"What do you think the meeting is about?' Lyon asked.

"Who knows?" Jellal's fun loving brother Siegrain answered.

"Guys, just make sure you come, okay?" Mystogan said. With that Team Redemption made their way to their classroom.  
As always, the moment they reached the classroom they heard their teacher Mrs Aries shouting, "Jellal, Mystogan, Siegrain, Ultear, Meredy, Lyron? Do you have a reason to be late again?" she added quickly, "And this time it can't be about Great Aunt Tinty dying _again._" Siegrain blushed and slipped behind Jellal.

"Well Mrs Aries, we are very sorry but Principal Hades held us up. May you please forgive us?" Jellal said with a charming smile.

"Sure," Mrs Aries replied, her cheeks red. Mystogan and Siegrain sweatdropped.

_Dad was right,_ they thought. _Jellal can charm his way through everything._  
The rest of the day was spent with note passing and listening to monotone teachers explaining about things no one understood.

* * *

**-Time skip after school six o'clock**

Jellal walked quietly to Mr Hades office with his two brothers and Lyon following not far behind. Ultear and Meredy left earlier so it was a surprise to find out that they were there before the girls. Just when they were waiting outside the door ready to knock, Ultear and Meredy ran into them breathless." Sorry guys" Meredy exclaimed breathlessly" Ultear was doing her makeup that's why we're late". "It's not my fault i need my makeup done perfectly" Ultear replied flicking her hair and walking through the door without knocking.  
" I see Team Redemption is here. I have very important news. You all know that we and Fairytail Acadamy are not the bestest of friends but their principal and I decided that i should send some of my students there for one whole term and I decided to send over you guys. Remember you are representing our school so make the best impression," and that concluded Principal Hades' small speech.  
Moments later the team finally reacted," EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all responded." So basically you want us to go to FairyTail Acadamy to gain some popularity and make some good impressions is that right?"Mystogan replied. "Exactly," the Principal answered smiling. "You are all leaving next Monday i will personally take all of you to the school so say your goodbyes."  
What the group inside the office didn't know was that a figure dressed in black was listening outside the window. "So you are going to Fairytail, Jellal Fernandes," he whispered, with that he ran off.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys, I update every Sunday, please read and review.**

**also please read the following stories by my friends: **

**The Lord of the Alchemists by: Scarlet Guardian,**

**all the stories xMisaka wrote and**

**Frozen- The Story of an Average Girl's Life by: reddawnfox**

**With that.**

**SilverSapphire out!**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy

**Chapter 2: Welcome to fairy Tail Academy**

**A/N Hi guys this chapter 2 hope you like it **

**Siegrain can you please say the disclaimer?**

**Siegrain: Sure thing Silver-chan, Silver Sapphire does not own FairyTail it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Mystogan: How come I dont get to say the disclaimer? Jellal did last time and this time its Siegrain how come I don't get to say it?**

**Mystogan you get to say the next one okay, I promise**

**Sorry for the slight delay now lets start chapter 2**

* * *

Everyone was in a good mood with Siegraim and Meredy humming and whistling while their friends casually strolled along beside them. They packed themselves inside the car; Mystogan and Principal Hades sitting in front, Siegrain, Jellal and Ultear in the second row and Meredy and Lyon in the back row. They drove off quietly, every one of them nervous about their acts to gain popularity.

**Time skip 8:30am**

Team Redemption and Principal Hades stepped out of the expensive car and slowly walked towards the building that would soon be their school** (A/N just saying the school looks exactly like the one in OVA 2)** There they were welcomed by the principal of Fairy Tail Academy.

"Hades," Markarov greeted him with an odd tinge of respect.

"Makarov," Hades replied with the same unusual behaviour. "Nice to see you again."

Facing the group, Principal Hades said, "Hope you enjoy your stay at Fairy Tail Acadamy, kids." With that he left, leaving Team Redemption with Principal Makarov.

The group followed the old man, ignoring whispers about them as they strode through the hallways. Eventually, after a few twists and turns, they arrived at the office.

"Well, these are your timetables for your classes. They are all the same same so all your classes will be together," The lady behind the desk said. Her nematic read Carla. She smiled sweetly as the group received the slips of paper.

* * *

"Did you hear, guys?" Lucy Heartfillia shouted.

"About what?" Her friends questioned.

"You guys seriously didn't hear? Well, the transfer students from Crime Sorciere High-school just arrived. They're at the office right now collecting their time tables, too." Lucy shouted once again.

Levy then joined in. "You mean the-High-school-filled-with-only-the-best-so-every-student-there-has-excellent-test-results-and-they-are-all-good-at-sports-and-music-and-most-of-the-students-there-are-also-very-good-looking-as-well-and-to-have-them-as-your-boyfriend-or-girlfriend-is-like-a-dream-come-true? Is that the Crime Sorciere High-school you were talking about?"

"Yep. The one and only." Lucy replied.

* * *

'RING!' drilled the bell.

Principal Makarov led Team Redemption towards their classroom. Even outside they could hear the loud shouting and yelling drifting out from the crack under the door. Markarov went in and yelled loudly. A hush immediately fell over the students and they looked up at him.

"Today, class, we have exchange students from Crime Sorciere Highschool. Remember to be on your best behaviour and be nice," He turned around and called, "You can come in now!" The group walked into the room, looking around nervously looking around. "I'm leaving them to you, Guildarts." Principal Makarov said and with that he walked out of the classroom.

"Okay kids! Introduce yourselves!" Guildarts commanded. As always, Ultear was first.

"Hi everyone! My name is Ultear. You can call me Ul, though." She ended with a flirty smile causing half of the guys in the room to sink in their chairs. Meredy went next.

"Hiya people! I'm Meredy and I would love to be friends with all of you." She then stood next to Ultear. Sieg was next.

"Hey guys, especially girls." He waggled his eyebrows at the class. "I'm Siegrain but you can call me Sieg. Anyway I'm single and looking for a girlfriend." When he finished he winked at a group of girls causing them to faint.

It was Jellal's turn. Unlike his brother and friends, he scanned the classroom looking for anyone he knew. He saw Lyon's fraternal twin Gray Fullbuster, then suddenly saw a flash of scarlet hair. His eyes widened as he saw his ex-girlfriend, Erza Scarlet, staring at him as if trying to tell if he was Mystogan, Siegrain or Jellal. He quickly snapped back from his daze and started introducing himself.

"Hi I'm Jellal, Siegrain and Mystogan's little brother by ten muinutes. You see we are triplets but you can tell who is who by our personalities."

Mystogan just waved because Jellal had already introduced him.

Jellal's mouth twitched at the corners when he saw Erza's mouth open wide as she looked at him. She quickly shut it, of course, but he had seen it and he was happy to have seen her again. His gaze locked with hers. They stared at each other for five seconds, before Erza turned her head away. Jellal felt hurt and looked back at Guildarts who was talking. He never saw the sadness and love in Erza's eyes.

* * *

**A/N hi guys sorry for the late update. I was working on a story with reddawnfox Called The Chefs it's not out yet. Please read my other story Dream. Also check out the stories by my friends:**

**reddawnfox**

**xMisaka**

**Scarlet Guardian**

**with that**

**SilverSapphire34523 out!**


	3. The Reunion

**Chapter 3: The Reunion**

**A/N Hey Guys its Silver-Chan, right now I'm bobbing my head up and down listening to some pop songs and emailing my friends, at the same time writing this chapter so basically I'm multitasking so there might be mistakes.**

**Mystogan can you please say the disclaimer.**

**Mystogan: Okay Silver, the author of this story does not own Fairy Tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Ultear and Meredy: How come the boys from Team Redemption gets to say the Discalimer we didn't get a turn yet.**

**Lyon: Not me I haven't had a turn and I'm a boy from Team Redemption**

**Ultear: compared to the triplets (Jellal, Siegrain and Mystogan)you are like a girl so you don't count.**

**Lyon: *sulks in the corner drawing circles in the ground with a stick***

**Any way lets start chapter 3!**

* * *

"Okay. Ultear you can sit next Lucy. Lucy, please raise your hand so Ultear knows where she's going," Guildarts said. Jellal looked towards the pretty blond - Lucy, he now knew - sitting near the back of the room. Ultear giving an arrogant flick of her hair walked towards Lucy, giving a flirtatious smile towards a group of guys near the front row as she sashayed the rest of her way to her new seat."Meredy you can sit next to Juvia," Guildarts continued. Meredy, as always, happily skipped towards a desk right next to a girl with blue hair.

"Juvia is Juvia," Juvia exclaimed. Meredy seemed a bit shocked that Juvia was talking in third person. She sat down promptly in her seat, her pink hair glittering in the classroom lights. "Jellal, please you're your seat next to Erza." After hearing that, Jellal slowly turned towards the scarlet haired beauty.

"Sure Mr Clive." He said. Acting like a perfect student he quickly walked towards the desk Guildarts was pointing at without looking up at Erza. Guildarts clapped his hands to get the students' attention.

"That's everybody!"

Erza's POV (POV: Point Of View to people that don't know)

Erza watched, her beautiful creamy chocolate eyes open wide as Jellal made his way through the maze of desks. _Jellal is going to sit next to me. _She thought. _Jellal is going to sit next to _me. She let that thought sink in. _What am I going to do? _Jellal walked quickly towards her, avoiding her gaze. Their eyes met, then he quickly tore his eyes away and sat down, eyes locked on the front. Erza didn't mean to but she felt a wave of disappointment interlocked with excitement spread over her body. Jellal was sitting next to her! She heard Mr Clive say that Mystogan would be sitting next to Knightwalker, her twin sister. She smirked. _That will be interesting, _she thought. Mystogan and her sister were rivals but when they studied in The Tower of Heaven Academy, everyone could tell that they liked each other, they were just too stubborn and shy to admit it. Siegrain was to sit next to Laxus. Erza hoped that Laxus would teach Siegrain some manners and to be calm and serious like his brothers.

_This year is going to be more interesting than I thought._

* * *

**A/N sorry this is so short i don't know what to write and I'm planning the next chapter of Dream. i promise the next chapter will be longer pls read the stories by my friends:**

**xMisaka**

**reddawnfox**

**Scarlet Guardian**

**With that**

**SilverSapphire34523 out!**

**P.S Im not gona write the next chapter unless I get 20 reviews, Im a bit selfish I suppose but this is the way of life if you want the next chapter then review!**


	4. The Accident

**Chapter 4: The Accident**

**A/N Hey guys its me Silver-Chan I know its been a while but I will find a way to make it up to u all**

**After receiving some complaints from my actors *glares at Ultear and Merdedy* I will now make my chapters longer but it will take more time**

**Now Ultear honey why don't you say the Disclaimer, ****_after complaining for two whole weeks that you didnt get to say it_****!**

**Ultear: U..Um Okay Silver-Chan does not own Fairy tail it belongs to Hiro Mashima**

**Well thats it lets start Chapter 3**

* * *

Lyons's POV

It's been one whole week and Team Redemption are getting more popular everyday! Girls are totally _not_ over the boys and any males in the hallway trail after the girls, practically drooling their heads off. Life is good.

Snapping back to the present, I hear Jellal shout. _Oh no, _I think, knowing what is coming. He and Sieg are going to have an argument. As always I did my three-second countdown.

3...2...1...0….

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid," Jellal says.

"I'm old enough to know better, but I'm still young enough to do it anyway!" Sieg replies.

"See that's stupid!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

Then I heard Mystogan interrupt.

"Guys you need to calm down."

"Shut up Mystogan! This is our fight." Sieg snaps, still glaring at Jellal.

Then I see the three with glowing fists. I start to panic. The Fernandes triplets are very strong wizards. If they start a magic battle the whole school could be destroyed. I start to run forward to intercept the three but only get front row seats to see three fists lock together. _Great. Not again, _I think, before the hallway explodes to dust.

* * *

Jellal's POV

_CRACK!  
_My fist locks with flesh and Sieg's head snaps back. Victory surges through me and I open my eyes to see my brother. My heart stops. Lying on the ground, head nodding to the side and eyes rolled into her head is Erza. Sieg's fist that was aimed at my head misses and he stumbles to the side. Mystogan, of course, hadn't hit anyone and is now kneeling by Erza's side. The last time I had hurt Erza had been three years ago. And now, when I thought I had another chance with her, here she was, the beautiful scarlet head, convulsing with pain on the ground. All because of me.

* * *

**A/N**

**I'm so sorry for not updating for 2 weeks I didn't know what 2 write and spent most of my time pmming other authors because i seriously needed someone to talk to pls read the stories by my friends**

**reddawnfox**

**xMisaka**

**Scarlet Guardian**

**with that!**

**SilverSapphire34523 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys it's Silver!

Sorry to bring your hopes up but this isn't an update. I would just like to wish everyone happy holidays :)

Happy birthday Karma Akabane and Levi Ackerman! ㇳ4

Anyway Merry Christmas everyone!

Usually I'll be in Australia so Christmas would of been yesterday but I'm in Hawaii at the moment so Mele Kalikimaka! ( That was Merry Christmas in Hawaiian ^_^)

Anyway Luv u all 3

with that!

SilverSapphire34523 out!

()()

(0.0)

(_._)

A bunny! It's my Christmas present/holiday present for u guys :)


End file.
